Anna and Meg: Teammates or Lovers?
by BJ071992
Summary: Meg moves to Hoenn from Kalos and forms a friendship with Anna, a girl two grades above her in high school. They become teammates in their Pokémon Club and start battling trainers in Double Battles. However, are Anna and Meg just best friends or are they lovers as well?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I am writing this fan fiction for fun.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Meg's P.O.V._

As I sadly looked out the car window, I began to have some strange thoughts about this new area Mom and I were moving to. We decided to move from Lumiose City, Kalos to Verdanturf Town, Hoenn. Verdanturf Town was nothing like Lumiose City. Mom told me it was located between the mountains and plains in the central western part of Hoenn. I missed Lumiose City already. I missed my friends at Lumiose City High, going shopping and spending time at my favourite café every weekend and I also missed our old home. I never wanted to move to Hoenn, but now I have to make new friends at a new school and adjust to a new town.

"Meg, are you okay?" Mom asked me as she drove towards a place called Mauville City.

"No, I'm not." I replied in a sulky tone.

"You've done nothing but sulk since we left Lumiose City. Now, I'm sure you're going to like it here in Verdanturf Town." Mom said.

"I doubt it." I said under my breath.

We arrived at our new house in Verdanturf Town, which was not far from the Pokémon Center. Mom and I got out of the car and saw some Machoke unpacking our belongings.

"How do you like our new home, Meg?" Mom asked me as we went inside.

"I guess I'll have to get used to it." I said sadly.

"Cheer up, missy." Mom said, trying to comfort me.

"Can I go unpack?" I asked.

"Of course."

I went upstairs and started unpacking my stuff. I was angry at Mom for making me move to a new place and I was angry that I had to make new friends all over again. I just hope Mauville City High is full of nice people. Once I unpacked my stuff, I went over and laid down on my bed to have a rest. However, Mom knocked on the door just before I could close my eyes.

"Meg, why don't you go around town and get to know the place." Mom suggested.

"Fine." I replied.

I got up, grabbed my backpack and left the house to explore more of Verdanturf Town.

* * *

><p><em>Anna's P.O.V.<em>

"What do you mean it's over?" I asked him angrily.

My boyfriend, Dalton had invited me to have lunch with him at the Mauville Food Court but now he was ending our one year relationship? I seriously didn't get it.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I just don't love you anymore." he said.

I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. If I hadn't brought along my Makuhita with me, I would've probably burst into tears right there and then.

"Who is she, Dalton?" I asked.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!"

Dalton looked down before saying, "Her name is Rose."

I knew who he was talking about. Aroma Lady Rose that always smells the flowers on Route 118.

"Thanks for nothing!" I shouted at him, getting up from my seat.

"I hope we can still be friends." Dalton said.

I took Makuhita by the hand and left the food court with tears streaming down my face. As we walked to Route 117, my emotions were too much for me to handle. I collapsed on the ground and started sobbing even harder.

"Are you okay?" a girl's voice asked.

I wiped away my tears to find a girl with short brown hair standing across from me. She had a warm smile.

"My boyfriend left me for another woman." I said, sniffing.

"That's mean."

"I know. So, what's your name?"

"I'm Meg." the girl replied. "And you are?"

"Anna."

We shook hands before I asked Meg, "Are you new around here?"

"I just moved here today. I live in Verdanturf Town. I'm originally from the Kalos region." Meg said.

"Whereabouts in Kalos?" I asked her.

"I used to live in Lumiose City."

"Cool! I've always wanted to go to Kalos." I said.

"You've got a great Makuhita." Meg said.

"Thanks. Do you have any Pokémon?"

"I caught a Zigzagoon a short time ago." she replied

"Cool! You should join the Pokémon Club." I said to Meg.

"I'll think about it. Anyway, I have to head back home and help Mom unpack. I'll see you around, Anna." Meg said, shaking my hand.

"You too, Meg." I replied.

As Meg walked away, I returned Makuhita to its Poké Ball and headed back to Mauville City.

_I hope you and I become good friends, Meg._ I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Anna's P.O.V._

On Monday morning, I woke up early and put on my school uniform. I was going to be in Grade 11 this year at Mauville City High, not that it bothered me or anything. It's just that every year, you get anxious to hear if you get the same teachers as last year or your friends being in the same class. Thankfully, I've got a small group of friends that I hang out with at school and at my Pokémon Club. You see, a Pokémon Club is a place where trainers from Hoenn come and talk about Pokémon, make new friends or rivals and have Pokémon battles. I've been there for nearly a year and I still haven't found a teammate.

"Are you ready for the new school year, Makuhita?" I asked my Makuhita.

"Makuhita!" he replied, throwing a fist into the air.

"I'm so excited, but nervous at the same time." I said, before looking at the city from the balcony. My Mom, Dad and I live in Mauville Hills, an apartment complex located in town.

"Anna?" Mom called out from the kitchen.

"Coming, Mom." I replied in the loudest voice I could imagine.

I put a yellow headband on my head and fixed my hair before I raced into the kitchen to find Mom and Dad eating breakfast.

"You're up early this morning." I said to them.

"I've got a big project on at work today. They want me in early." Dad said to me.

"And I wanted to prepare breakfast for you two." Mom said.

I sat down and ate my bacon and eggs rather quickly.

"Slow down, Anna. School doesn't start until 8:30." Mom said.

"I know. I want to be on time for the first day." I told her.

Mom just smiled at me before putting the dirty dishes in the sink.

* * *

><p><em>Meg's P.O.V.<em>

I grabbed my school bag and headed towards the door. I was about to go to a new high school where I didn't know anyone. I was a nervous wreck.

"Have a great day at school, honey." Mom said to me.

"Come on, Zigzagoon. Let's get to school." I said to my newly captured Zigzagoon.

"Zigzagoon!" it replied.

We started walking on Route 117 when I noticed a house located near the river. Different types of Pokémon outside the house. I noticed a sign near the fence and I decided to read it. It was the Pokémon Day Care. No wonder there were so many Pokémon!

"Zigzagoon!"

I jumped up and realised that I was going to be late on my first day at Mauville City High if I didn't hurry up. So, I ran all the way to Mauville City and almost bumped into this girl and her Makuhita.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" she said angrily.

"I'm sorry." I said to her.

The girl looked at me. It was the same girl I befriended on Route 117 the other day.

"Wait a minute. You are the girl I met the other day." she said.

"Anna, wasn't it?" I asked her.

"That's me. You're Meg, aren't you."

"Correct." I smiled at her.

"Well, since we're standing here why don't we walk to school together." Anna suggested.

"That's a great idea." I said to her.

We arrived at Mauville City High and returned our Pokémon into their Poké Balls before we made our way towards the lockers.

"So, what grade are you in?" I asked Anna.

"Grade 11. What about you?"

"Grade 9. It sucks that you're two grades above me." I sighed sadly.

"Hey, I'm sure you'll fit in nicely." Anna said, giving me a warm smile.

For some reason, I felt this strong attraction towards Anna. She was really pretty and I just loved the way she looked.

"Meg? Meg?" Anna waved her hands in my face to get my attention.

I snapped back to reality and said, "Sorry. I must've had a deep thought."

"This is Haley. She's in the 9th Grade like you." Anna said, pointing to a girl with brown hair in two small ponytails. I also noticed that she had a pink frilly wristband on her left wrist.

"Oh, hey." I said, looking embarrassed.

"Hey there, Meg. I'll be more than happy to show you around the school." Haley said.

"That's so cool." I said to her. I don't care if she had three heads, I was glad to finally make a friend in my grade.

"I'll leave you two to get know each other. See you later, Meg." Anna said, waving at me as she walked away.

"You live in Mauville City too?" I asked Haley.

"I actually live in Rustboro City. There's no public high school in the area, so I come here to go to school." Haley replied.

"Have you got any Pokémon?"

"I have a Lotad and a Shroomish. How about you?"

"I have a Zigzagoon that I just recently caught." I told Haley.

Haley smiled at me before saying, "My friends call me Lass Haley."

"Lass Haley?" I looked confused as to what she was going on about.

"I'm a Lass." she replied.

"Oh, I see." I said, laughing weakly.

The bell rang at that moment. I checked my timetable to discover that Haley and I were in the same homeroom class.

"Lead me the way to homeroom." I said.

"Sure thing, Meg." Haley responded.

We then made our way to our homeroom class.

* * *

><p><em>Anna's P.O.V.<em>

Just when you thought things could get any worse, it did! I'm stuck with Dalton and Aroma Lady Rose in homeroom. Just seeing them together makes me want to vomit.

"You okay, Anna?" my best friend Lydia asks me.

"Lydia, look at that!" I said, pointing at Dalton and Rose kissing.

"Try and get over it, girl." Lydia said.

"It's hard." I replied.

"I know, but you'll get through it."

I let out a huge sigh before getting out my folder. I wanted to do some drawing before Miss Robson to arrive, but something else was plaguing my thoughts. No, it wasn't about Dalton and Rose. It was about Meg. I felt so sorry for her since she had to move away from the Kalos region to start at a new school here in Hoenn. I made sure that I was going to sit with her at lunch and make her feel welcome.

"Good morning class. Welcome to a new school year." Miss Robson said to us as she entered the room.

I put away my folder and listened to Miss Robson make the morning announcements.

* * *

><p><em>Meg's P.O.V.<em>

At lunch, I made my way towards the cafeteria and grabbed a tray before standing in line waiting to be served. Once I got my lunch, I saw Anna sitting with her friends. She noticed me and waved.

"Come join us, Meg!" she called out.

I made my way towards the table and sat next to Anna.

"Who's this?" a girl with a British accent asked Anna.

"Irene, I'd like you to meet Meg. She's new to this school." Anna told her.

"Hi there." Irene replied.

"I'm in Grade 9." I told her.

"Cool." she said.

"Meg, these two girls are Lydia and Patti." Anna said, pointing at the other two girls that were sitting at the table.

"Hey." I said to them.

"Oh, hello." Patti said, looking rather disinterested.

I could tell that Patti didn't like me. She kept glaring at me.

"So, have you thought about joining the Pokémon Club?" Anna asked me.

"Anna, Patti and I have to head to the library." Irene told her.

"Okay."

Irene and Patti made a quick exit. If you ask me, I think they just wanted to get away.

"Yes, I have." I said.

"And?"

"And I've decided to join."

"That is great news!" Anna said. "I can finally have a teammate."

"Where are you from, Meg?" Lydia asked me.

"I'm from Lumiose City in the Kalos region." I told her.

"That is so cool!" Lydia said.

As I was talking with Anna and Lydia, I noticed that Lass Haley was coming out of the cafeteria line.

"Haley, come join us!" I called out to her.

Haley walked over to the table and sat down with us before she asked, "How's everyone's day so far?"

"I'm stuck with Rose for English and Maths!" Anna sulked.

"My classes are quite good this year." Lydia said.

"Meg and I are in the same English, Maths, Science and Spanish classes." Haley said to them.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the lunch period.

"Well, we should head back to class." Lydia said.

As Lydia and Haley walked off, I stayed with Anna.

"What time do we go to the Pokémon Club?" I asked her.

"4 o'clock." Anna replied.

"Cool." I smiled.

"We could go to the Mauville Food Court after school and order a Village Sub Combo." Anna suggested.

"Good idea." I said.

"I'll see you then." Anna said before she headed off to her class.

_You are beautiful, Anna. Everything about you is beautiful._ I thought as I headed to my Science class.

* * *

><p><em>Anna's P.O.V.<em>

As I made my way to my class, I thought about Meg again. _She is so attractive for a girl her age. I just wish there was some way I could tell her._

I let out a soft sigh before I entered the classroom. This day was starting to get better.


End file.
